Luggage is typically structured as a cuboid with a single open space within for storing items such as clothes. Some luggage includes pockets coupled to the cuboid for storing small items. However, the open space in standard luggage does not provide any protection from wrinkling of the clothes. Additionally, standard luggage requires a user to lay the luggage on the floor or bed to retrieve clothing from the suitcase which can be inconvenient.